theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Merle Highchurch
Merle Hitower Highchurch is a player character in The Balance Arc campaign. He is controlled by Clint McElroy. He is a beach dwarf cleric and former mercenary soldier with a neutral good alignment. He enjoys long walks on the beach. He was formerly associated with Marthammor Duin, the dwarf god of wanderers, travelers, and outcasts; and a Disciple of Life. He switched his allegiance to the nature god Pan at the conclusion of the Moonlighting mini-arc. He is from a big family of the Rockseeker clan with many cousins. History Early Life Merle comes from a wooded enclave away from most of society. He was born into a Panitic commune, and comes from a religious family of beach dwarves. Merle's father, who was also a Panite, had forced him to many religious functions, every Sunday morning, every Sunday night, Summer Pan Camp etc. which Merle did not enjoy, but dealt with it so he wouldn't disappoint his father or get grounded. Because of this, his religion is something he's inherited and therefore has mixed feelings on Pan. Sometime during his teen years, a person in Merle's enclave would barely survive a bear attack. This would lead to his first experience of being somewhere outside his enclave, when he came to a woodsman living in the nearby forest in search of ways to protect himself from danger. For many years after, Merle would be taught in the ways of ax-wielding by this woodsman. The Stolen Century Feeling that the Panites around him were too exclusive, Merle would leave his enclave in search of greener pastures. During that time, he ended up getting a job at the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration as it's Resident Medic and Biologist. He would later be chosen as one of the lucky seven to leave their home world, and explore other planes besides their own. Before leaving their home world, the crew goes to a biker bar to party and fight. After a fight inevitably does break out, Merle hides Lucretia behind the counter and tries to put a stop to it before it gets too bad. He succeeds, but not without getting a small cut on his forehead from a flying bottle. On the day of the launch, Merle chose to wear the red jacket. As the storm starts to consume their world, the crew catches sight of The Hunger. They decide to evade and not return until after the danger has passed. When they touch back down, they realize they're not in the same plane they left. Cycle One After the Red Robes land onto The Animal Kingdom, they see The Light of Creation crash-land somewhere on it. Merle leaves to scout out its current location, and brings Davenport along to help him out. After a long, tedious trek through the forestAlong with a reenactment of a certain Blazing Saddles scene., they find out that The Light of Creation is being held by the High Court of The Animal Kingdom. After relaying this information to the others, the crew goes back with Magnus to try and gain access to The Light of Creation. After causing a scene, Magnus and the rest of the crew enter the animal's High Court. After a year of negotiating and gaining their trust, the Red Robes almost manage to get The Light of Creation from the High Court. Unfortunately, The Hunger attacks The Animal Kingdom before they can retrieve it, and they are forced to make a hasty retreat. As they leave, they watch The Hunger become stronger as it absorbs The Light of Creation. Unhappily Married Later on in his life, Merle would end up in an arranged, loveless marriage with his now somewhat ex-wife, Hekuba, in order to keep the dwarven bloodline pure. During their marriage, Merle and his wife would have a son named Mookie. After years of putting up with each other, Merle ended up abandoning his family, saying he was going to the Dwarf Store to get smokes and never looking back. Because they never properly divorced, Merle is still legally married to Hekuba and is now a "dwarf on the run". Hekuba would later have another child with another dwarf named Mavis. Lone Adventuring Merle has stated he's been on other adventures before joining up with Taako and Magnus, although the details of which are unknown. Here There Be Gerblins Merle introduced the party to his cousin Gundren Rockseeker, who offered them the job that began the quest. Powers and Abilities * Channel Divinity: Nature (used mostly to hit on plants) * Turn Undead * Animal Handling Proficiency Spells The following are the spells known by Merle. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. Cantrips Cantrips are spells which can be cast at any time. Merle knows 6 of these. 1st - 6th Level Level "I cast... Zone of Truth!" Merle's favorite spell is Zone of Truth, and he casts it often. Some examples: * Ep. 5: Baby's first Zone of Truth. Cast on Gundren Rockseeker and, unintentionally, Magnus and Taako. * Ep. 12: Merle casts Zone of Truth on Angus during their first meeting. * Ep. 27: Merle casts Zone of Truth on Hurley to try to get information on how Sloane might be beaten. * Ep. 45: Merle casts Zone of Truth on Cassidy to get her to tell them the truth about the Quarry. * Ep. 59: Cast on Taako in order to gain Angus's trust. Items Items both currently owned and lost by Merle throughout the show.JimmyMarks Current items These are items currently within Merle's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. Official Outfits Usually, Merle is dressed as a typical dwarf cleric who is also a follower of Pan. Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Deaths and Major Injuries Unconscious Count Merle has been knocked unconscious 3 times. # Knocked unconscious by Sloane in the Goldcliff bank. # Fell into unconsciousness after having his arm chopped off by Magnus. # Knocked unconscious by Edward in Wonderland. Death Count Merle has died a total of 68 times. # While he was traveling through other planes as a Red Robe, Merle died 57 times without crossing over to the Astral Plane. This makes him the richest bounty Kravitz has ever hunted. # Merle died a total of 11 times during the events of The Eleventh Hour. Fan Art Merle by Asutori.png|Merle by Asutori. Merle by Paticmak.png|Merle by Paticmak. Merle by Foxaes.png|Merle by Foxaes. Merle by Electroporn.png|Merle by Electroporn. Merle by Beansidhes.png|Merle by Beansidhes. Merle by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Merle by Trainwreckgenerator. Merle by Defenestratin.png|Merle by Defenestratin. Merle by Flipgang.png|Merle by Flipgang. Trivia * Merle has 1,999 party points. * His interests include Kenny Chesney and the hit Faerun TV show "The Bigg Bang Theory." * His basketball number is 29. * His favorite candy is marzipan. * His ascended dragon form is Krayphis, the Eternal Dragon. * Merle founded a church to Pan in the Mushroom Kingdom. References Category:The Balance Arc PCs